Jealous? or Nah
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Liv bets Fitz he can't make it through the WHCD without his jealousy clouding his judgment. Who wins this game? One Shot


**Titles may not be accurate, but just go with the flow...**

* * *

Fitz stood by the open bar with eyes slanted, and his lips pressed together into a thin line. He hastily down his fourth scotch and quickly requested another as he watched the scene play out before him.

"Madam, may i say that your beauty by far surpasses all of the crown jewels I have ever observed in my life." Sultan Akbar Al Hamid, the crown prince of Saudi Arabia spoke as his bowed down and kissed Liv's hand.

"May I have this dance?" He continued as he extended his hand to Liv. Liv giggled at the flattery and accepted the Sultan's hand for a dance.

It was the evening of the White House correspondence dinner and Liv looked flawless as she worked the room, part of her duties of being the First Lady.

She had opted for a royal blue strapless gown which accented her perky breasts, and was practically painted on her hips and thighs. There was a moderately high slit that showed off her toned leg as she walked. The fabric however didn't fail to hide her glorious curves as her body glided across the floor. She opted on a silver pair of 5" Jimmy Choo, open toed heels, which were accented by a silver clutch, as well as her chandelier earrings and diamond choker Fitz had given her for their third wedding anniversary. Liv wore a pair of white satin gloves that stopped just above her elbow. Olivia Grant didn't look like a First Lady, she looked like a queen and right now, her king was standing across the room, brooding at the scene before him.

Even though he was seeing red as the Sultan offered his hand to Liv for a dance, Fitz had no one to blame buy himself. He watched as his wife made his way onto the floor with another man. They had only shared one dance that evening and Fitz was growing restless as he needed his wife in his arms.

Liv looked up and her eyes met with Fitz's. Although she had won their bet, she could help but feel like she had lost as she watched her husband's face twist up in torment. Liv cleared her throat and returned her attention to her dance partner. Her husband had no one to blame but himself.

**Earlier that evening ...**

"Livvie, you look positively stunning." Fitz said as he walked up to his wife and slid his arms around her waist.

"Mmmmm I guess that means you'll be keeping me flush against your hip tonight?" Liv teased as she watched Fitz's hands roam her body through the reflection of the mirror.

"Are you calling me jealous?"

"I'm calling you jealous."

Fitz feigned hurt at Liv's remark and was rewarded as Liv lowered his head to hers and placed a peck on his lips.

"Fitz, you are a very, very, very jealous man. I could have sworn you were going to have the courier beheaded when he delivered my shoes for tonight."

"Liv, I don't get jealous. I simply get on edge when something I love so much is admired by another."

"Sweety, type that into a google and see what you get." Liv laughed as she stepped away and finished preparing for the evening.

"Fine, I bet you I can go the entire evening without being jealous of a single man approaching you. If I win, I get to tie you up tonight and have my way with you."

"And if I win?" Liv responded as she knew she already had this win in the bag.

"If you win then I will let you take control in the bedroom for the next month."

Liv pretended to maul over the offer for a brief moment before accepting.

"Mr. President, you're on."

Throughout the evening, Fitz watched as countless men made their way over to Liv, all seeking a dance with the first lady. Fitz began to feel his jealousy creeping up into his body as Liv dance with the sultan, but he managed to keep his cool. What happened next had Fitz seeing red.

He watched as Hollywood legend Tony Goldwyn made his way over to his wife and tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered in to Liv's ear, causing the crimson color in her cheeks to be seen clear across the room.

The two of them began gliding across the floor, causing many of the guests to just stop and watch the duo glide across the floor. Fitz downed yet another glass of scotch as he watched this man (a man his wife has stated on numerous occasions looked very much like him), dance effortlessly with the love of his life.

Unable to take anymore, Fitz slammed his glass down on the bar and made his way through the crowd. Cyrus witnessed Fitz's mood darken, and raced over to his friend.

"Fitz, she will throttle you if you ruin this dance with Tony."

"Cyrus, look at them! He's dancing with my wife and she's looking at him like she wants to devour him for dinner."

"Fitz, just be careful. Do you really want to suffer the wrath of Olivia Pope-Grant right now?"

Cyrus tried to calm his dearest friend and it just may have worked. That is until Fitz saw Tony whisper something in Liv's ear. Before anyone knew what was happening, Fitz was at his wife's side. The grip Fitz had on her waist let Liv know that she was going to have a lot of fun this next month.

"Well Mr. Goldwyn, like I said before - The fastest way to get my husband across the room is to whisper something in my ear. Gets him everytime." Liv replied with a wink before turning between the two men for introductions.

* * *

The evening was finally over, and Liv and Fitz made a hasty retreat to their bedroom. Liv jumped into the shower while Fitz tried to wrap his head over what had happened earlier. He felt like such an ass for jumping to conclusions but he had every right to be protective of his wife. Anyone who had eyes would agree.

Fitz began to undress as Liv was clearly giving him the silent treatment. It seems Cyrus was right. Interrupting a dance with TFG had earned Fitz the cold shoulder for the rest of the night. Forget the fact that Liv damn near blew a gasket when she saw Kerry Washington laughing it up as she and Fitz glided so beautifully across the floor.

"The bet wasn't about my jealousy, it was about yours and your caveman behavior Fitz!" Liv spat as they entered the residence.

Fitz sighed as he sat on the bed and began to remove his shoes. He wasn't sure how he was going to fix things but he knew he had to and soon. As he was pondering ways to grovel at his wife's feet, Liv's phone went off signaling a text message. Fitz fought the urge to peek for a good ten seconds before diving across the bed. He picked up Liv's phone and read the notification. "Absolutely uh-may-zing! We most definitely have to do this again. T"

Fitz sat the phone down and willed the little green-eyed monster to go away. "I trust my wife, I trust my wife, I trust my wife." Fitz reminded himself over and over again. Fitz quickly finished undressing and hopped onto the bed as Liv was exited the bathroom, only wearing a towel.

Fitz felt his mouth go dry as he took in his wife. Water was cascading down her back, arms, sand legs, her hair a mass of curls pinned sloppily on top of her head. Her beautiful silky skin was only covered by the...

"Come here Mr... President." Liv commanded as she dropped the towel that was covering her body. She motioned for him to come to her as she began caressing her breasts. Fitz stood quickly and did as he was told.

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck, and began trailing kisses along his chest. Her tongue circled around his nipples, and he moaned and she bit down gently on one, then the other.

As she began lowering herself to her knees, her phone went off again, signaling another text message.

"L-Livvie, d-don't you w-want to get that?"

Liv looked up and smiled at Fitz as her tongue trailed up one side of his length and down the other. She kissed her way back up to the tip and swirled her tongue around it. Liv groaned as she tasted the pre-cum that began to reveal itself before she drew his hardened length completely into her mouth. Liv closed her eyes and hummed as her husband filled her mouth fully, touching the back of her throat.

"Fuck the text" Fitz thought to himself as he threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of his wife taking him in her mouth. Fitz felt a fire burning in his stomach and knew it was time to stop. He couldn't finish just yet and definitely not like this.

Fitz pulled Liv up by her shoulders and looked deeply into her darkened, lust filled eyes.

"Have you decided how you are going to torture me tonight?" Fitz asked as he caressed the back of Liv's neck. Liv smiled, clearly surprised he didn't already know. It was after all the reason she requested Tony text her the pictures. To be honest, Liv loved to be taken by an angry, jealous Fitz. Apparently she needed to stir the pot a little.

Liv sauntered over to the bed and checked her phone. "Perfect" She thought as she unlocked her phone to see Tony had in fact texted her.

"Oh look honey, Tony texted me." Liv said as she relocked her phone and set it back on the night stand without checking the contents of the messages.

Fitz felt his jealousy rising again as he watched his wife smile at her phone.

"Oh yea? What did he say?"

"Not sure, the notification said something about doing something again. I'll check it later. Right now, I want you." Liv whimpered as she sat back against the headboard and parted her legs, opening herself up to Fitz fully. When he failed to move, Liv dipped two fingers into her dripping heat and began to spread her nectar along her clit.

That moment was the end of Fitz as he went into auto-pilot and made his way over to the bed. Thoughts of his wife touching herself as she pictured another man filled his mind. There was no way in hell he would allow that to happen.

Fitz grabbed Liv's thighs and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees and began licking and biting the inside of her thighs. Liv through her head back as Fitz parted her slick folds and drew her swollen nub into his mouth. Fitz continued sucking and licking away like a madman, refusing to waste a single drop of his wife's sweet nectar. He smiled to himself as Liv began thrashing about on the bed, grabbing away at the sheets in one hand, and his hair in the other.

"Fuck!" Liv cried out as Fitz pinned her hips to the bed and inserted two fingers into her core.

Fitz relished in the screams that were leaving his wife's mouth as he feasted on all her body had to offer. He felt her walls clenching down as he hooked his fingers upwards, repeatedly hitting her spot. One final tug on her nub and Liv released the most gut wrenching scream as she came harder than she ever had before.

Not giving her a chance to recover, Fitz flipped Liv over so she was on her stomach. He placed a pillow under her and laid ordered her to lay down flat. Liv tried her hardest to contain her excitement as Fitz entered her before laying his body flush against hers. Liv closed the gap between her thighs as Fitz's legs took refuge on either side.

Slowly Fitz began thrusting in and out of her, trying his best to hold out in this position. Liv's moans and cries of ecstasy quickly turned into screams of pleasure as Fitz began sliding his body across hers at a rapid pace.

It wasn't long before Liv was screaming Fitz's name as her second, third, fourth, and fifth orgasms all slammed out of her hard. Fitz continued his thrusts until he felt himself slipping over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of her walls.

Fitz kept his body pressed against Liv's for a moment before rolling to the side and pulling her in with him. Fitz kissed the top of Liv's swear soaked head, and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Mine..." Fitz growled

"Only yours." Liv responded with a smirk.

Suddenly Fitz had the feeling he had been duped.

"Liv?" Fitz said, his tone full of warning.

Liv didn't respond. Instead she reached over and grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Fitz looked down as she pulled up her iMessage and opened the thread from Tony. Liv scrolled up and handed the phone to Fitz before resting her head on his chest.

Me: So Mr. Goldwyn, how does it feel to know you so closely resemble the sexiest man in the world (My hubby) :) oh and did you have a good time this evening?

Tony Goldwyn: "Absolutely uh-may-zing! We most definitely have to do this again. T"

Tony Goldwyn: BTW, here's the picture of you and your husband. You two are a gorgeous couple.

Fitz immediately felt like shit. He had to apologize to his wife.

"Livvie... I- I'm sorry I went crazy earlier I just..."

"Fitz honey, I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"Well, I began thinking as soon as we arrived to the dinner about what my first command would be once I won the bet. I thought long and hard and I realized that I wanted you to take me harder and deep. You're always so afraid of hurting me... That is when you're thinking with the right head. The only way to get what I wanted was to make you jealous. Jealous... and angry."

Fitz lay there for a moment, completely taken aback by his wife's actions. He had been duped. The leader of the free world had been duped into having hot, angry, passionate sex with his wife...

He could live with that.


End file.
